


A Thin Woman's Christmas

by Pally_The_Second



Series: The Thin Woman Add-ons [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pally_The_Second/pseuds/Pally_The_Second
Summary: Spend Christmas with Peggy and Jack





	

A Thin Woman’s Christmas  
(The Many Christmases of Peggy and Jack)

 

The Christmas with The Coworkers

 

Agent Peggy Carter had just returned to the office to find it looking more like santa’s workshop then the office of secret government organization. Red and green streamers hung from the ceiling, wreaths adorn every door, all her coworkers were happily chatting, drinks in their hands, silly hats on their heads, and a small, lith Christmas tree was center stage on top of Jack Thompson’s desk.

 

But it was Agent Jack Thompson that monopolized Agent Carter’s attention. Jack was dressed in the only way Peggy could describe as a Sexy Santa. Instead of the typical Santa costume Jack was wearing a bright red men’s business suit. His red jacket was off hanging over a chair leaving him in a white dress shirt roll-up at the sleeves, candy cane striped suspenders and matching tie, and matching red pants. The only things he had on that was like Santa Claus were his black boots and Santa Hat. In lieu of fluffy, white beard Jack was sporting a five o’clock shadow that Peggy did not want to scratch her nails through.

 

Like the fat man Jack to had a sack full of presents he was handing out to everyone. 

 

Once he saw Peggy enter the office Jack’s eyes lighted up like a kid on christmas and he made a drunken, stumbling bee-line for the pretty woman.

 

Peggy had just placed her belongings on her desk when Jack came up and said, “Merry Christmas Gorgeous.” 

 

Peggy looked up to see a flushed face Jack swaying, a goofy smile plastered on his face. Peggy snorted, “Jack you're drunk.”

 

“Yes. But tomorrow I’ll still be drunk and you’ll still be gorgeous.”

 

Peggy could only snort at this silly man. Meanwhile Jack dug into his sack and pulled out a wrapped package and handed it to her, “Merry Christmas Marge.”

 

With raised eyebrow Peggy took the gifted and read the note,  
“To Marge,  
What every true agent needs.  
From, Jack”  
Peggy ripped the paper to find a red flask with an inscription.  
“Marge,  
Keep on you at all times.  
Incase mine runs out.  
Jack.”  
With a soft chuckle Peggy said, “Thank you Jack.”

 

With a smile Jack replied, “You’re welcome Marge.” Then Jack’s smile widened and said, “Hey Peggy?”

 

“Yes Jack?”

 

With a drunken smirk Jack answered, “Mistletoe.”

 

And before Peggy could reacted Jack swooped in and planted his lips on hers.

 

The Christmas with The Spouse

 

It was a peaceful Christmas Eve at the Thompson apartment. The tree was a light, the fire was a roar, Christmas music softly play from the radio. Jack and Peggy were snuggling on the couch sipping mugs of spiked eggnog. Their bulldog Phillips was curled up by the fire licking a bowl of spiked eggnog.

 

Their peace was interrupted by a knock at the door.

 

Peggy turned to Jack and asked, “Who could that be?”

 

With a shrug Jack guessed, “Santa Claus?”

 

The couple went to the door only to find Jarvis on the other side of the door.

 

“Mr. Jarvis,” Peggy greeted, “What are you doing here?”

 

“Mr. Thompson. Mrs. Thompson.” Jarvis greeted in that tight British manners, “Mr. Stark sent my. It appears while fiddling with a new invention Mr. Stark accidentally shot down Mr. Claus and his sleigh. Plus it seems as though Hydra is after Mr. Claus for some unknown reason.”

 

With a sigh Jack turned to the bedroom and said, “Come on Marge let’s change and go help the fat man.”

 

Peggy scoffed and asked, “Really? We’re going the save Santa Claus?”

 

“Of course Marge,” Jack replied, “It’s a Christmas Special.”

 

The Christmas with The Kids

 

It was Christmas Eve at the Thompson House.  
And the parents’ stirring disturbed the mouse.

 

The three kids Li’l Stevie, Sussie, and Jackie Jr. were asleep for the night.  
While the parents on the other hand were dealing with quite the plight. 

 

As the tradition in 1950-something, they waited to put up the tree.  
This makes Christmas a lot more magical-lee.

 

Wrapping gifts and annoyed Peggy said in the rymescheem.  
“Jack, waiting to do this on Christmas Eve is pointless it seems.”

 

“We wouldn’t have to,” Jack said with an aggravated pout,  
“But when we were an action show the network kicked us out.”

 

“So now we’re stuck stealing plot lines and schemes,  
From the classic television shows I Love Lucy.”

 

“So wife, any more questions fact or theoretical?”  
Jack asked in a tone that was quite rhetorical.

 

“Yes Jack,” Peggy said, “Another question I have for you.”  
“However did you survive getting shot at the end of season two.”

 

Jack was confused he looked complexed.  
So he asked the man that directs.

 

The director shouted, “Cut strike the set.  
“Has Stan Lee been prepared for his cameo yet?”

 

Then Stan Lee came out in a Santa suit to say,  
“Merry Christmas to all and an Excelsior Holiday.”

 

A Thin Woman’s Christmas


End file.
